


Is it Time?

by Myzzy



Series: Short Stories/No Edits [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myzzy/pseuds/Myzzy
Summary: An atypical encounter between Ashe and McCree  at a bar leads them both to the bottom of a few bottles of whiskey.One take! Will be edited as I write it if I notice mistakes, but I won't go back and fix them.Infrequently updated, whenever I have the motivation to write. Not making promises to write, because there's no telling if I can keep them!





	1. Chapter 1

_McCree sat there in the same stool he always had when he felt the way he did._ _He couldn't even figure out why he was there after he'd downed his first bottle, in the left corner of the bar, away from almost everyone else who'd come there to talk to the girls, or to celebrate, or whatever the hell they were here for. He took a bit to think about it before it came back to him. Right. He felt meaningless again. That wouldn't be the first time he had. He'd done so much for everyone, and yet he couldn't ignore the idea that he was everything_ _people claimed him to be. A criminal, an outlaw, a scumbag who should've been thrown in a cell years ago. He couldn't just accept what he'd done in the past and try to better himself, things were different for him. It seemed he'd be stuck thinking about events that already happened for the rest of his life, rather than his future. All the booze he'd been drinking wasn't helping. For a moment, he ignored his thoughts as he slowly began drifting off to sleep, his head resting against the palm of his right hand. He had almost fallen asleep when the door opened loudly behind him. He turned around within a few seconds, wondering if it was one of the usuals who came there about as much as he did, but his expression soon changed from sadness to surprise as he made eye contact with someone he was very familiar with, but not because they were friendly with one another. He instinctively reached for his gun, but he had not carried it with him, because guns and alcohol don't mix well, and out of worry that someone might recognize him because of it. He watched as she did the same, and luckily for him, she hadn't taken her rifle with her._


	2. (placeholder.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Placeholder!~

~Placeholder!~


End file.
